


Don't Tell Them

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [67]
Category: Black Donnellys
Genre: 1x8 All of Us Are in the Gutter, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Jenny continues to worry about her father while Kevin wants to clarify an earlier comment.
Series: Ace/Aro characters [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800





	Don't Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was probably just a joke not meant to be taken as rep but I’m still desperate enough to take it. There’s nothing contradicting it, at least.

“I’ll stay.” 

They stay at the diner, not really talking but Jenny appreciates Kevin’s presence. Kevin has always been a good kid, if you ignore the criminal activities and gambling.

When she first heard the comment, she didn’t think much about it. Old timers giving youngins some shit. And she’s worried about her missing father, so she doesn’t think it’s a big deal. Didn’t really realize it was anything. 

But after some more silence, in the empty diner, suddenly Kevin brings it up again. He sounds almost pleading when he asks her, 

“Don’t tell them.” 

Jenny just looks at Kevin for a moment, he's still eating and not looking at her, and at first she doesn’t even know what Kevin is talking about. “Tell them about what?” 

Kevin looks at her, regards her, trying to figure out if she’s genuinely confused or just already adhering to his wish. He seems to settle on the first. 

“That thing they called me. I am. It. Asexual. Like, not the insult, the identity.” 

"Oh," Jenny says, not sure what else to say. She's never known anyone asexual before. 

"Of course I won't. But why won't you tell them? They are your brothers, they'll love you anyway." 

Kevin looks at Jenny now like she is being ridiculous. "They wouldn't get it. And I don't want to explain it to them. They don't need to know." 

Jenny nods, and realizes Kevin is right. "I appreciate you telling me. You didn’t have to. I wouldn’t have said anything anyway." 

"I know. But it feels good to tell someome. I knew you’d get it." 

"Am I the only one who knows?" 

"Well, I had to tell my Mom when I figured it out. O couldn't lie to her about something like this. I think she's OK with it because she has other sons to keep the name going." 

Jenny smiles at Kevin, though it makes her think about her relationship with Tommy, and Jimmy asking her out on a date. She has too much complicated history with the Donnelly brothers. At least she doesn't have to worry about anything like that with Kevin.

"So, how do they not know?" She asks because now that she thinks about it, it makes sense.

Kevin shrugs, "Sometimes I give a girl my number in front of them. No one never calls me, but they think I'm interested but unlucky at dating. They see what they want to see."

"Well, you don't have to pretend with me anymore. And if you ever want to talk about this, I'm here."

Jenny holds Kevin's hand and he gives her his sweet smile. "Thanks."

As silence falls between them again, Jenny is glad of the discussion. For a few minutes, she didn't worry herself to dead about her missing father.


End file.
